


Suck it up

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Fantasy, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eraqus just lost his most recent chess match against his best friend. They made a bet that whoever lost had to confess their deepest secret. Little did Eraqus know that Xehanort was enchanted the board. The loser is bonded to confess exactly whatever their secret is.





	1. Chapter 1

 It just slipped out of his mouth, that he was in love with Xehanort and spent every night fingering himself to the thought of his cock fucking him till he screamed for him to stop. When he said it he slapped his mouth shut. He couldn’t believe Xehanort pulled one over on him like that, he was planning on just admitting that he masturbated every night. That’s embarrassing enough and he though his best friend would understand. He didn’t think Xehanort would find out he was in love with him, not like this. And definitely not with that big grin on his face. The guy was pure evil sometimes.   
Xehanort smirked at him, seemingly amused at the comment.  
“You really do that?”  
He quickly uncovered his mouth to say, “shut up.” Than he slapped his mouth closed again.   
“You look so cute like that.”  
“Shut up.” He waved his hands in front of Xehanort. “Don’t say anything. Just shut up.”  
“Oh come on, there shouldn’t be secrets between friends as close as us right?”  
“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.”  
“Come on, Eraqus.” He grabbed on to his hands. “I’ll tell you my deepest secret.”  
“That’s really not helping.”  
“Oh it might.”  
“Alright, if it changes the subject.”  
“I want to fuck you so hard that I break you.”  
“Ah-“ Eraqus looked enraged, “Don’t poke fun at me like that. I told you my secret and you just- ugh- tell me some kind of sick joke to make fun of me.”  
“It’s not a joke.”  
Eraqus looked back at Xehanort in disbelief. He still can’t tell if he’s joking or not.  
“Come on you little slut.” Xehanort unzips his pants and slips out his half-erect cock.  
“How about I rip apart your hole for you?”

* * *

Xehanort thought he would be cute and made Eraqus finger himself in front of him. He was told to strip completely naked and to squat down where he was sitting before. His toes were clutching onto the chessboard. His legs were spread out and his whole ass was put on display. His tiny cock was fully erect at only 4 inches.He felt ashamed down to his core but he couldn't bring himself to say no to a request from Xehanort

He stuck another finger inside of his ass. He finally brought himself to look into the other boy's silver eyes. Their eyes locked and instead of looking sheepish, Eraqus decided to match his confidence.  
He stuck a third finger in.  
He smiled coyly at the tan boy.  
_you like what you see?_  
He wrapped his hands around his small cock only to be scolded for it.  
"Don't touch yourself like that. From now on only I get to massage your dick."  
Just the thought of being told not to touch himself anymore got him even more excited. He already had a plan in his head to someday disobey this and go against orders to jack his dick off without permission.   
Xehanort was slowly pumping his own cock to the sight of Eraqus sticking three of his fingers inside of his tiny hole.  
He looked back at the tan skinned boy thorough half lit eyes.   
He felt like his grasp on reality was slipping, only in his fantasies did Xehanort demand that Eraqus strip naked and embarrass himself like this for him.   
"Do you think you could massage my cock now, please?"  
"So kind of you to ask nicely, but no." Xehanort leaned in to observe his small cock, he held it lightly in his fingers.   
"It's so pathetic and small, you're going to work hard to earn a  _massage_  from me.  
He let go of his dick and instead peered down at his asshole.  
"Take all your fingers out."  
Eraqus complied and slid all of his fingers out.   
Xehanort lightly rimmed his fingers over his hole.   
It was a gentle and light touch but one that shock Eraqus down to his core.  
After all this time his best friend was finally touching his asshole.  
Xehanort played around with his entrance, lightly sticking the tip of his finger into his hole just to see it pucker for more of his touch.   
“How many fingers can you stick in?”  
“Fo-four.”   
“Oh- well you might need to get used to more.”  
“What?"  
Xehanort stuck two of his own fingers at once into his hole. His fingers were much thicker than his own and prompted Eraqus to squirm a bit and for his whole to body tense up. He began to curl into himself.  
"You really think you can take all of my cock when you can't even take two fingers?"  
He slid his fingers out to release himself from his tight holes grip.   
Only to suddenly slam four of his fingers in.  
Eraqus trashed backwards. He was stunned by the sudden force of Xehanort's burly fingers shooting into his tiny hole. He felt his balls tense up, he was on edge now. He couldn't control his breathing and started to pant at just the width of Xehanort's fingers. He wasn't even moving, his fingers were just so large it spread his hole apart.   
"I'm not even doing anything yet and you're already panting like a dirty slut."  
He started gently fucking his hole with his fingers.

"You think that all your practice fingering yourself prepared you for this?" Xehanort jokingly asked.

He started picking up the pace, he quickly fucked Eraqus hole with his fingers. He sinked them in a deep as they could go before pulling them out and back in again. He could feel how tense his friend was as his asshole tightened around his fingers with each thrust.

"Just relax."

Eraqus let out a deep breath, he tried to breathe slowly with each of Xehanort's advances. He was trying to learn to breathe in tandem with the rhythm. Xehanort picked up speed again. The momentum from his friends fingerfuck was almost enough to make him cum alone. He wanted to grab his cock and pump it so he could finish himself off. He started breathing heavier and heavier, he was building to a climax.

"Xehanort please." He was begging, he gave his friend a somber look.

Xehanort grinned back, he pulled out all of his fingers.

"I was so close Xehanort, finish me off. Stroke my cock."

"I told you, you have to earn it."

"How do I earn it?"

"You take my cock."

"Fine." His breathing started to calm down. "Than give me your cock."

Eraqus pulled open his hole with his fingers. 

"That's a good boy," Xehanort smiled, "but I'm not sure you can handle my whole cock."   
"Why would you say that?”  
Xehanort stopped pleasuring himself, got up and walked over to his friend, slapping down his fully erect cock onto his shoulder.   
Eraqus’ eyes widened.   
This might be harder than the originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

When Xehanort's tip first entered his hole it prompted Eraqus to tense up again.

"I told you, relax."

Xehanort was hunched over his little slut and breathed in the scent of his hair. 

Eraqus started pacing out his breaths again like he did before. 

He also abstained from touching his 4-inches like he was told.

Xehanort slipped his fat head into his hole. 

"There it is."

Eraqus could feel his hole get stretched out, he flinched and grunted at the feeling.

"halfway there."

Halfway? That is half of his cock. The whole thing isn't even in yet and he already feels overwhelmed. 

"How about we work with this for now, _baby?_ "

He pulled nearly all of his cock out before pumping in half of his cock again, prompting a loud moan from the dark haired boy.

"More- _ah_ \- _more_."

"Yeah? _You like this_?"

He started picking up the pace again. Half of his shaft fitting into his best friend's boiling hot asshole.

"I love your hole. _**God** I love your hole_."

Eraqus let out a slight laugh amongst all his moans. 

Now he had him wrapped around his little finger.

As soon as Xehanort's cock pulled back, he shook his ass.

He was starting to really have fun now, teasing his cock and pushing back into his friend.

Xehanort laughed at that as well, "oh you think you're the one in control here, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean?" he looked back at him and put a finger up to his chin.

Xehanort gave him a menacing grin before he fully pulled out just to slam half of his cock back into him again. He started pounding his ass faster and faster. 

"Oh- _Oh my God_ , Xehanort. Wait-"

"Come on you should be used to this much of my cock by now?"

"You're right- ahn- bring it on."

* * *

  
“You think dark is going to conquer light someday? –ah- like how you’re annihilating my ass my right now?”  
“fuck- ah- Eraqus you are such a fucking slut.”

Xehanort was forcing his head down, pressing his face down into the chessboard they were just using. He lost their last match but he was determined to win this one, even with the odds stacked against him.  
Eraqus couldn’t stop moaning, letting his frustrated moans fill the entire roam. He didn’t care that it was broad daylight. He didn’t give a shit if anyone found them fucking out in the open like this. He just wanted Xehanort's thick cock to pound his ass. He was desperate to be completely filled by him. He wanted to be dominated by his fat cock. He loved the idea of being held down and forced to take all of Xehanort’s twelve-inches. He wanted his whole cock inside him so bad but Xehanort still couldn’t fit his whole dick in him even after half and hour of fucking.

He just couldn't take it anymore.

He cocked his head back to look at Xehanort, he shot him a stern look before demanding,  
“Force it in.”  
“You’re a little whore aren’t you?”  
He slapped his ass. Eraqus let out a loud moan in reply.   
“You’re daddy’s little whore.”  
Xehanort grabbed onto both of Eraqus’ creamy thighs.  
“This is going to hurt.”  
He pulled out a little bit of his cock before thrusting as much of himself as he could into Eraqus. He screamed. It was such a tight fit. His cock was too big for his tiny hole but he wanted to make it work so bad. He wanted it to work at any cost.   
“FUCK!”  
“Yeah- _mm_ does it hurt? Does it hurt good?”  
It hurt in every way. It stretched him out so much he was sure he was going to need stitches. But the way it hit his prostate was so good. He wanted him to hit it like that again.   
“ **XEHANORT IT’S TOO MUCH** -“ He screamed.

He felt himself start to cry, his throat was completely dry   
“Is it? You want to call it quits?”  
It was so painful, but _**God**_ he needed this. He needed his whole cock inside of his pathetic little ass. He decided that he was going to win this, he will not be defeated by Xehanort. Not this time.  
“ **Fuck it!** ”  
“Oh I’ll _fuck it!_ I’m going to fuck you till you can’t walk.”  
He slid his cock out again and forced himself in again.   
Eraqus’ screams filled the room. He felt tears well up in his eyes. His legs were shaking and he couldn’t support his own weight. He fell to his knees. Sliding Xehanort’s cock out of his hole. His face still laying against the chessboard and his hole still pried wide open. Xehanort was able to see just how much he stretched it out. His ass was gaping and puckering up for more thrusts from his monster cock.  
Xehanort took the opportunity to spit into his hole.   
“When you fingered yourself to me, did you think I would be this big?”  
He couldn’t bring himself to answer. Even in his fantasies his cock wasn’t this big, and certainly not to big for him to handle but he couldn’t bring himself to say it.  
“Look at how immensely big your hole is, it was so tiny when we started.”  
He felt devastated, his ass had just been demolished and Xehanort only got two real thrusts in.  
“Your ass is already completely ravaged and we haven’t even truly begun.”  
Xehanort leaned over and grabbed his chin, “That is if you’re not done yet.”  
He was panting, his whole body felt wrecked. He couldn’t bring himself to stand up straight if he even tried. Still this feeling- he wasn’t going to give in until his hole was completely totaled.  
“keep. going.”  
“You want it bad? Hu?” He bent over him. He grabbed his own cock and tapped at his torn out hole with the tip of his cock. “You want me to break you?”  
“Please conquer me Xehanort.”  
Those words were like a piercing arrow through his heart.   
He punctured his ass with his cock once again.   
“AHHHH!” This time his scream was shorter, he relaxed himself. He could feel the pain turning into pleasure.   
“Keep screaming for your daddy.”   
Xehanort thrusted into his hole again.   
His ass devouring all of his dick. It was so tight it clasped completely around his 12-inches.   
“You want my monster cock?”  
He screamed. He began already prepared himself for Xehanort's next unforgiving thrust.  
“You want my huge monster cock?”  
He tried to relax himself, he tried to hold himself up with his arms but with the next thrust he feel again.  
“You want your daddies monster cock?”  
“FUCK.”   
With each deep pounding thrust he could feel himself getting more and more used to the feeling.   
Soon he’s going to be able to take it all and enjoy every inch of it.

" _FUCK ME- **AH FUCK ME!**_ "


	3. Chapter 3

Xehanort kept slamming his thick cock into his best friend’s stretched out hole. Every time he managed to squeeze his whole dick inside of him Eraqus let out a scream. He was vigorously destroying his ass while the other franticly moaned at the torment. He was merciless the way he pounded his monster cock deep into his chasm. Crashing into his prostate and smacking his balls against his ass with each thrust. Eraqus squirming and battling to stay up as Xehanort bent him over the chessboard. Xehanort was forcing his head down. Rubbing it in Eraqus' face that he won. Eraqus’ arms fidgeted and hopelessly tried to keep his body steady.  

Xehanort grabbed on to both of his wrists and forced Eraqus to arch his back. It was easier to take in all of his big dick when he was face down on top of the chessboard. He struggled to keep himself as bent over as best he could despite being pulled toward Xehanort. Just like Xehanort wanted. He loved seeing him struggle from all this torture.

Across from them he could see a sheer, translucent Eraqus in the window. His reflection’s eyes red with tears. His mouth wide open, struggling to take in air. He was fighting to stay down.

“You like when daddy drills your hole like this?”

Eraqus couldn’t reply he was still too busy gasping and moaning.

“ **Say**  you like it.”

Xehanort forced him closer and violently grabbed him by his chin. He forced Eraqus to look at him, slowing down his pace so his lover had a chance to answer.

“Do you like it, baby?”

“Yes.” He mumbled out. His face was being squished by Xehanort’s thick fingers. His lips were pursed together. Just the sight of how sorry the boy’s face looked brought him closer to orgasm.

“You’ve been so good, baby.” Xehanort let out a few deep breaths.

“Thank you.”

Eraqus was embarrassed by saying this but if it will make Xehanort happy…

“Daddy.”

Xehanort felt a shiver go all the way through his cock, vibrating across his body all the way to his heart.

“ _Shit._ ” He said under his breath.

Xehanort started breathing heavier. He couldn’t get any words out without his breath shaking.

“Why doesn’t daddy give you a little treat?”

He wrapped his tan hands around Eraqus tiny cock.

“ _AH- Haa!_ ”

Eraqus didn’t notice just how pent up his cock had become. At the touch of Xehanort’s hand it felt sore enough but now his partner was tugging it. Xehanort’s hand was firmly gripped around his red, aching cock. It was so sensitive he was surprised he wasn't finished off after the first yank.

The tan boy started helplessly moaning himself. Eraqus' hole was wrapped tightly around his cock just like how his hand was wrapped around his. He intensely pounded his ass as he tore his friends shaft up and down. Eraqus started thrashing around even more than before. He was getting close. Xehanort felt himself getting there too but there is no way in hell that he is letting him finish before he got a chance to fill up his hole with his seed.

“Xehanort-  _ah_ \- I’m about to cum.”

Xehanort let his grip go.

Eraqus let out a frustrated grunt.

The tan boy couldn’t help but chuckled a little bit.

Eraqus started to get angry now.

“ ** _Xehanort- PLEASE._** ” He started pleading for his friend to finish him off.

“What do you want?  _ah-_  you want me to grip your tiny,  _little_  cock again?”

He saw what Xehanort was doing, he was trying to get him to admit he had a small dick but right now he didn’t care, he didn’t care if he made fun of him for the rest of their natural lives over this. He needed release.

“Wrap your hands around my little cock!  _Daddy **fuck-**_ **Daddy!** ”

Xehanort was shocked at how Eraqus was screaming at him. He was so taken aback he nearly stopped thrusting into him. He’s never seen him so angry in all the time he’s known him. Xehanort began driving his cock into him again, he was moving faster and faster.  

“Destroy my  **cock!**  Destroy my cock like how you destroyed my hole!”

Xehanort wanted to finish as fast as he could so he could wreck Eraqus’ dick.

He lunged himself as deep as he could, driving himself to climax. He let out several desperate moans of his own. He knew how close he was and without warning grabbed onto Eraqus cock again and rapidly jacked off his hard shaft. Eraqus was a split second away from both finishing and losing his fucking mind.

Xehanort shoved himself deep into Eraqus torn up hole and with one final, unforgiving whack. He made a loud groan from deep in his throat. He road his orgasm as Eraqus started his. Instead of a peaceful finish like his friend, Eraqus started fidgeting. He thrashed around and tensed up as he felt his load exit his body. His cock was so raw it felt painful to cum but  **God**  he needed this. He kept sucking in as much air as he could. He thought he was going to pass out. He was hyperventilating and seized up. Xehanort could feel each one of his frantic movements tighten around his cock. He was still riding his orgasm even after Eraqus stopped.

Eraqus could feel his own load trailing across his chest. Some of it shot onto his face and in his own mouth. God he wished that he could taste Xehanort’s cum instead at that moment. Suddenly he dropped to the floor, practically dead. Xehanort’s cock slipped out of him one last time. His hole spilling out most of Xehanort’s huge load. It was gaped open and pulsing. Xehanort, still panting for air himself, leaned over to get a better look. Just than Eraqus’ hole farted out the rest of his load.

If Eraqus wasn’t brain dead he would speak up and apologize, he was so embarrassed at the sound. He thought to himself that Xehanort must have been thinking about how disgusting he was for this.

Xehanort was reveling in how hot Eraqus’ hole was, the way it looked when he finished having his way with it. His hole was so pried open it couldn’t keep in any of his load. And that noise his ass made when it expelled the rest. Eraqus’ hole was so  _fucking_  hot.

It was so fucking hot and it was all his.

As one final 'fuck you' Xehanort slapped Eraqus ass.

He was so fucked out of his mind he couldn’t do anything but flinch at the impact of Xehanort’s hand against his cheek.

“Doubt you’re going to be able to walk back to your room on your own.”

* * *

 Xehanort was kind enough to pick up all of Eraqus’ clothes. He also wiped the cum off his body before carry him all the way back to his room. He counted his lucky stars that he didn’t encounter anyone in the hallway. Eraqus was still reeling from how intense their first fuck was. He was faced down on his bed, with his legs hanging over the side. Fucked completely senseless. Xehanort still couldn’t get any words out of him. He head was reeling and there was no thoughts in his head expect for Xehanort’s cock. 

Xehanort flipped him over. The dark haired boy was panting with his whole body.

“I love seeing you like this.”

Xehanort leaned in to give him a kiss on his forehead. When his lips pressed against his temple Eraqus let out a breathy moan. Xehanort supposed it his best friend’s fucked-out way acknowledging and responding to his words.

“I might not be able to control myself with you looking the way you do, you know that?”

He knew that Eraqus was nearly passed out, completely used up and sore. They definitely couldn’t do anything together now, but that didn’t mean he was down for the count. Instead he had another plan.

Xehanort unzipped his pants again.

He took out his already half-hard cock and positioned himself over Eraqus. He was squatted down on top of Eraqus and pulling his shaft to the breaths of his friend. Eraqus could barely bring himself to look down at him. He was so tired even focusing his mind on something seemed difficult. He’s never felt this kind of exhaustion in his life. He needed to see Xehanort masturbate to the look of him though, he needed to see this. He needed to see his daddy fuck himself to him. He tried with all of his mental and physical strength to form the syllables. “da-“

“Yes-  _ah-_  yes baby what?”

“ _dad-daddy_.”

Xehanort felt his cock twitch in his hand. He started relentlessly trusting his hips into his fist. He was trying to force his eyes open but the pressure of his trusts nearly seared them close. He needed to look down at Eraqus face. Eraqus was still heaving for air. His chest was convulsing and drenched in sweat. His face was hot and red. He looked plastered, like he was drunk off of Xehanort’s cock.

“ _oh- fuck-_   _baby_.”

Xehanort was already nearly finished

“baby-  _please_  call me daddy again.”

Eraqus was almost passed out, barely keeping himself conscious. He struggled to swallow his spit.

“ _Dad-"_

He coughed. It was a challenge to speak. He couldn’t even bring himself to breathe without his whole torso moving.

“ _Daddy._ ”

“Oh fuck that’s it. That’s it.  **That’s-** "

Xehanort let out a deep grunt. He started quivering. He curled up into himself. Pumping one last tug around himself. He watched as his sperm hit the scorching hot skin of Eraqus tummy. He flinched at the warmth of his piping, heated cum. There was a white trail of it all along his belly now. What he would have given for it to be ice cold. Still, if it was Xehanort’s cum he wouldn’t mind if it was literally boiling, he would want it on his lips. Without thinking he ran his index finger along the trail and brought it up to his mouth. Licking his partners cum off the tip of his finger.

“Fuck.” Xehanort huffed out. “You- are so fucking hot.”

Eraqus couldn’t find the energy to smile. With all this new excitement that just rushed into him and into his loins, he fainted.

* * *

 Eraqus woke up in his own bed. He sat up and rubbed his eye. He would have been sure he dreamt the whole thing if his hole didn’t feel like he was rammed with the key part of his keyblade. His cock was still red and raw. He was still drenched in sweat. He sighed.

“Xehanort completely wrecked me. Didn’t he?”

“Did I really now?”

Eraqus jolted at the sound of his voice. Alerted by his best friend’s presence.

“I didn’t notice you were there.”

“Well I couldn’t leave you alone after that.”

Xehanort was smiling a sweeter smile than he normally gave Eraqus. He hated that after all that his smile alone was enough to make his heart skip a beat. He looked away and looked down at himself. He was still naked and his sheets were sticking to his skin.

“I need a shower.”

“Oh, can I come too?”

“Give it a rest for just a moment.”

“haha- right.” Xehanort turned over and went back to sleep. “You’re completely used up anyway.”

“Hey!” he shoved his friend's back. “I’m not ' _used up_.'”

“You just said you were.”

“Shut up!” He crossed his arms, “I said you wrecked me. That’s different.”

Xehanort chuckled as he turned back to face his lover.

“Right, maybe next time I should be more gentle.”

“Yeah, you think?”

“It’s just hard to control myself with you looking the way you do.”

“Ye-yeah?”

Eraqus uncrossed his arms. He looked over towards his friend, he tried to stay confident but-

Was he really that irresistible?

“Yeah. You’re just too cute.” He lifted a finger to boop him on the nose.

After Xehanort touched his nose he swatted it away.

“That’s it.” He got up from his bed and walked towards his bathroom door. “You can handle  _that_ yourself.”

“What?” Xehanort looked down at his morning wood and than back up to Eraqus. “Baby- please.”

He got up and chased after him.

“Come on.”

Xehanort pushed open the door, Eraqus tried to close it on him.

“Nope.”

Eraqus attempted to pull the door close.

 “Come on, at least let me jack off to you showering.”

“Are you going to be like this from now on?”

Eraqus shot Xehanort a look, he took it as an opportunity to slide under his arm and past the door.

“I’m _yours_ from now on.”

“ha.” Eraqus closed the door. “You’re a charmer Xehanort.”

Maybe he could live with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I'm tired.


End file.
